Seulement toi pour moi
by Ange Noir des Tenebres
Summary: Après s'être enfin tout avoué, les deux frères pensaient avoir enfin pu s'enlever un lourd poid de leurs épaules et commencer leur nouvelle relation ... si les fantômes et autres spécimens, qu'ils chassaient, ne venaient pas foutre le bordel dans leur relation récente. Sam et Dean parviendront-ils à tenir le coup malgré les secrets et les vérités douloureuses qui seront révélées?
1. Chapter 1

_Se situe après l'épisode 9 de la saison 1 mais ne suis pas complètement la série, peut-être pour les chasses mais sans plus. ^^ Je sais, je ne suis pas très cool à ce sujet mais je n'aime pas quand le chemin est tout tracé._

_Juste pour vous préciser, je dis que ça se situe après l'épisode 9 de la saison 1 sauf que moi, dans l'épisode, je ne vois les choses tout à fait de la même façon. Pour moi, ils ont tous les deux vus le fantôme de leur mère ça y a pas de soucis. Seulement, il me fallait quelque chose de vraiment prenant pour écrire cette fic aussi … et bien, imaginé que le démon (et je parle du démon aux yeux jaunes ou un cousin du même genre) qui squatte la baraque avec maman Winchester et ben, malgré le sacrifice de l'esprit de la madame, il n'est pas mort et que pour le tuer, les frangins doivent foutre le feu à la baraque parce que le démon y est rattaché et qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. … Ah et aussi, dans l'histoire, la femme qui vivait dans la maison, celle avec son enfant, et ben dans ma fic, elle a un mari … ce n'est pas des plus importants mais bon, je préférais tout de même le préciser._

_Voili, voilou ^^ sur ce bonne lecture !_

….

-non arrête Sam, tu ne peux pas retourner dans la maison, tu veux mourir ou quoi ?! s'écrie Dean qui tentait difficilement de retenir son frère.

-laisse-moi y aller, c'est ce fumier, laisse-moi aller régler son compte à ce salopard de démon ! crie Sam qui parvient à se défaire de l'emprise de Dean et court jusqu'à leur ancienne maison désormais en flammes.

Dean court aussitôt après son frère et le rattrape un peu avant que ce dernier n'atteigne la porte, l'étreint de toutes ses forces tout en les faisant reculer tous les deux.

-arrête Sam, tu ne peux plus rien faire ! Arrête calme-toi maintenant ! dit Dean mais Sam ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et tentait toujours de se défaire de l'étreinte gênante de son frère. Ce dernier pouvait voir une rage incroyable dans le regard du cadet, une rage « démoniaque », une rage telle qu'il avait l'impression que ce n'était plus son frère qui parlait mais quelqu'un d'autre, un autre Sam, emplit de rage et de rancœur. ARRÊTE ! Crie une dernière fois Dean en faisant basculer son frère sur le sol.

-LÂCHE-MOI ! hurle Sam sous les yeux de la famille qui vivait désormais dans leur ancienne maison et dont la mère tenait fermement son enfant dans ses bras et dont le mari les entourait tous les deux. Sam tentait vainement de se défaire de l'étreinte de son frère mais sans y parvenir, son frère était plus fort que lui, surtout quand il s'agissait de l'empêcher d'aller se tuer dans une maison en flamme.

Ils se débattent tous les deux quand Dean demande de l'aide au mari qui vient tenir les jambes de Sam pendant que Dean lui fait une clef de bras pour l'immobiliser.

-arrêter, vous allez lui faire mal ! hurle la femme tenant son bébé.

-rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, enfin pas trop. Je vais juste …arrête de bouger Sam … je vais juste le sonner assez pour qu'il arrête de vouloir aller faire la torche humaine dans la maison ! crie Dean tandis qu'il maintient toujours sa clef de bras sur son frère tout en l'empêchant de remuer de trop. Il resserre sa prise le plus fortement possible tout en fermant les yeux. Il n'aimait pas voir souffrir son frère mais là, il le fallait.

Il ne relâcha son étreinte qu'à partir du moment où Sam cessa de remuer et qu'il soit tombé dans les pommes. Evanouit, il n'était plus un danger pour lui-même. Une fois sûr qu'il était inconscient, Dean, aidé du mari, transportèrent le cadet jusqu'à l'Impala où ils le déposèrent sur le siège passager. Dean referma la voiture à clef afin d'éviter toute tentative de fuite au cas où il se réveillerait.

….

Quelques heures plus tard, les pompiers avaient éteint l'incendie et la famille avait été prise en charge par les ambulanciers. Sans plus de cérémonie et après que la femme ait remercié Dean, ce dernier prit la voiture pour quitter la ville avec un Sam toujours inconscient sur le siège passager.

….

Le jour était levé depuis longtemps maintenant, et le début d'après-midi pointé le bout de son nez quand Sam, étendu sur le lit, ouvrit enfin les yeux. Sur le coup, il tente de savoir où il est et regarde donc autour de lui, une chambre de motel, il en reconnaitrait une à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il était allongé sur un lit et apparemment, il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans la pièce. Il tentait de se souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se passer avant mais tout était flou dans sa mémoire et il avait l'impression que sa tête pesait plus d'une tonne aussi, il tente difficilement de se relever mais sa tête lui tourne et il la laisse retomber. Son souffle se coupe quand deux mains retiennent sa tête pour la reposer doucement sur l'oreiller … ou plutôt ce qui lui servait d'oreiller car, d'après la fermeté de la chose, il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas s'agir d'un oreiller. Ne comprenant pas, il tenta de nouveau de se relever pour voir quoi mais les mains retenaient sa tête, le forçant ainsi à rester couché. Sa tête continuait toujours de lui tourner.

-calme-toi. Dit doucement une voix que Sam reconnaitrait entre milles.

-Dean ? dit-il dans un murmure, se rendant compte par la même occasion que sa voix était fatiguée.

-sshhhhh….. dors, t'en as besoin. Dit le plus vieux tout en posant sa main sur le front de Sam puis sur ses yeux, le contraignant à les refermer pour être plonger dans le noir.

-qu'est-ce que…

-ssshhh… dors, on verra plus tard pour les questions, dors maintenant ou je t'assomme. Dit doucement Dean avec un petit rire dans la voix tandis qu'il maintenait sa main sur les yeux de Sam tout en caressant ses cheveux avec l'autre pour le calmer.

Sous un tel traitement, Sam qui sentait sa tête ainsi que son corps complètement ankylosé, ne put résister plus longtemps avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée. Le tout sous les yeux de Dean qui s'était allongé sur le lit après y avoir déposé Sam. Heureusement que personne ne passait dans ce motel sinon, quelqu'un aurait trouvé bizarre qu'un jeune homme transporte un corps inerte à bout de bras pour l'amener dans la chambre. Il s'était placé de sorte à ce que le corps de son petit frère se retrouve coincé entre ses jambes, simple mesure de précaution quand on savait comment pouvait sortir du sommeil Sam après un de ses terrifiants cauchemars. Il avait étendu ses jambes en long, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit de sorte à se retrouver à semi-assis sur le lit, la tête de Sam reposant sur son ventre, bercée au rythme de ses respirations pour mieux l'endormir. Les bras de Sam étaient sous les jambes de son frère, les mains plus loin sur les couvertures du lit, le tout pour éviter un départ de feu du cadet et ses jambes en long elles-aussi, positionnées en parallèle avec celle de Dean.

_Je suis désolé Sam, je suis l'ainé, j'aurais dû savoir te protéger. Même si maman n'a pas réussi, moi j'aurais dû y parvenir, je suis ton grand-frère et, accessoirement, l'homme qui t'aime le plus. Si j'ai mis pas mal de temps à me l'avouer, sachant que c'était mal, tu sais que j'ai mis encore plus de temps à te l'avouer à toi. Si tu ne m'y avais pas poussé, je pense que jamais je ne te l'aurais dit parce que je ne voulais pas t'enchaîner à moi, alors que tu aurais pu aimer d'autres gens, d'autres femmes notamment. Mais tu as achevé de me convaincre ce jour-là, dans cette église alors qu'on chassait l'homme au crochet._

_Quand toi et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés dans cette église avec cette fille. Mais le moment le plus important pour moi, ça a surement été quand je suis revenu de la chaudière où j'avais brûlé la croix en argent qu'elle avait porté autour du cou, ce qui avait définitivement éradiqué l'homme au crochet sans possibilité de retour. Ce moment où, quand je suis parvenu à vous, tu étais à terre et tu t'éloignais de cette fille alors que tu étais blessé. A ce moment-là, je me suis précipité vers toi et, sans savoir le comment du pourquoi, je t'ai pris dans mes bras tellement j'avais eu peur. Sur le coup, j'avais cessé de réfléchir jusqu'à ce que je réalise ce que j'avais fait et que je tente de te rendre ta liberté pensant que tu allais sans doute me repousser. Quelle n'aura pas été ma surprise quand, en m'éloignant, j'ai senti tes bras me retenir tandis que tu resserrais notre étreinte, plongeant ta tête dans ma veste ouverte pour se poser sur mon torse. Instinctivement, je me suis de nouveau collé à toi. À ce moment-là, la barrière entre l'amour fraternel et l'amour le vrai s'est effondré d'un coup d'un seul. A peine avais-tu relevé la tête que je t'embrassais. Quand j'ai compris mon erreur, je me suis aussitôt excusé avant de te relâcher. Et là, deuxième grosse surprise quand tu m'as retenu et que tu m'as toi-même embrassé. Notre premier baiser, intense et pourtant si doux et chaste. Nous ne savions pas trop comment faire. Nous avons beau avoir eu des femmes dans nos vies, et notamment Jessica pour toi, entre nous, ce n'était pas comme ça, c'était encore plus proche, plus intime, quelque chose dans un domaine encore inconnu pour nous. Quand nous avons cessé le baiser pour respirer, nous nous sommes regardés longuement les yeux dans les yeux. Jamais je n'avais encore échangé un tel regard avec qui que ce soit sur cette terre et j'ai même cru que j'allais me noyer dans les prunelles marrons cerclées de vert autour de la rétine, que m'offraient tes yeux. Nous étions dans notre moment magique jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se rappelle à nous. _

_Pendant que l'ambulance s'occupait de toi, j'ai vu la jeune femme s'approcher et j'ai compris que j'étais de trop dans le décor. Même si nous nous étions embrassés plus tôt, je n'étais pas sûr encore de la réciprocité de nos sentiments aussi, même si je t'aimais comme un fou, j'étais avant tout ton grand-frère et je me devais de m'effacer pour vous laisser discuter. Et puis, je voyais bien qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour toi et je n'avais pas le droit de t'empêcher d'avoir des aventures ou autres sachant que je ne savais pas trop où nous en étions toi et moi, et que je voulais te laisser ta liberté malgré-tout, malgré le fait que cela me fasse mal au cœur. Je suis alors monté le premier dans l'Impala et je t'ai attendu sans pour autant pouvoir m'empêcher de t'espionner dans mon rétroviseur. Mes sentiments étaient partagés concernant cette fille qui était trop près de toi à mon goût. Et oui, je suis quelqu'un de particulièrement jaloux mais, par amour pour toi, je me suis contenu en me rappelant que je ne pouvais pas prendre de décision à ta place. Tu étais seul juge de ta vie et de ton futur. Mais je dois avouer que, quand tu es revenu dans la voiture sans la fille, intérieurement je jubilais mais sans le montrer. Je t'ai proposé de rester plus longtemps pour cette fille mais tu m'as fait non de la tête alors j'ai mis le moteur en route, tout en regardant dans le rétroviseur le visage de la fille s'assombrir voyant que tu ne resterais pas pour elle. Puis nous nous sommes mis en route. Je conduisais tranquillement pendant que tu tentais de mettre ta veste avec ton bras blessé, je t'aide et tu y parviens. Tu me souris pour me remercier et mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine mais je dois rester calme. Enfin calme du moment que tu ne te penche pas vers moi, que tu tournes ma tête quelques secondes, le temps de m'embrasser, que je te rende ton baiser et que tu ne me libères pour que je remette la voiture dans le droit chemin après avoir dévié sur l'autre voie. Nous en avons ris ensemble et depuis, je sais ce que je ressens pour toi comme tu sais ce que tu ressens pour moi. Nous ne sommes pas encore allé plus loin, cela ne fait qu'un mois tout de même et je ne veux pas te forcer. Quand tu seras prêt, alors à ce moment-là, je te montrerais à quel point je t'aime et que je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie. Mais pour le moment, la situation est parfaite et je ne ferais rien qui pourrait tout gâcher._

Le jeune homme sort de ses pensées quand il se rend compte que lui-même s'est endormi et que son frère dort toujours tout contre lui … sauf qu'il est maintenant sur le ventre, les bras autour du corps de son frère, la jambe gauche repliée sur la sienne tandis que l'autre est droite et collée à son autre jambe.

_Il a dû bouger, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, pendant que je dormais. _

Dean achève de se réveiller en secouant légèrement la tête pour se remettre dans le bain et aussi … ben parce qu'il avait faim. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, la nuit est tombée, la soirée est déjà bien entamée et pourtant son frère dort encore comme un bébé. Quelques gargouillis se font entendre depuis son estomac, il doit aller chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand d'autres gargouillis se font entendre, et cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas lui mais Sam qui dort toujours. Pas d'autre choix, il va devoir le réveiller, il aurait aimé pouvoir le laisser dormir car il était rare maintenant pour son petit frère de fermer les yeux sans problème ces derniers temps, mais il fallait qu'il mange, ce qu'il faisait rarement également en ce moment. Ne voulant pas gâcher une chance de le faire manger, Dean secoue légèrement le corps de Sam.

Ce dernier, non content d'être réveillé, émet des grognements endormis avant de resserrer son étreinte autour du corps de son frère qui sourit bien malgré lui devant ce comportement. Malgré tout, il réitère l'aventure mais ce coup-ci, il soulève du mieux qu'il peut son petit-frère-plus-grand-que-lui-d'au-moins-quinze-centimètres pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Une fois le contact établi, les lèvres de Sam se referme sur les siennes pour prolonger le baiser qui se fait doux et duquel ils se séparent à contre cœur pour reprendre leur souffle. Dean ne peut s'empêcher de rire face à l'expression du visage de Sam qui mêle sourire et tête d'endormi montrant sa difficulté à émerger du pays imaginaire.

-aller debout Sam, j'ai faim alors on va aller manger un truc. J'ai vu un fast-food un peu plus loin sur la route.

-mais j'ai pas faim moi. Je préfère rester là et dormir pour le coup. Répond Sam d'une voix encore endormie tandis qu'il tente de replonger la tête dans le cou de son frère pour se rendormir.

-j'ai entendu ton estomac gronder pendant que tu dormais alors arrête de dire que tu n'as pas faim. Aller profite, c'est moi qui invite et puis, j'ai vu qu'il y avait des salades dans ce fast-food donc tu pourras manger ce que t'aime, promis je dirais rien. Dit Dean en retenant la tête de Sam pour le garder éveillé.

-tu promets qu'tu diras rien ?

-promis.

-pf… ok, on y va alors. Dit Sam en se relevant de sur son frère pour s'asseoir au bord du lit tout en se frottant les yeux. –bon sang, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormis aussi bien.

-qu'est-ce que tu crois, je suis le meilleur oreiller du monde, je te signale ! Fait remarquer Dean à peine vantard.

-ouais ben dans ce cas, tu me serviras aussi d'oreiller ce soir alors, je veux dormir comme ça de nouveau, ça fait trop du bien. Dit Sam tout en se levant pour chercher après ses chaussures qu'il finit par trouver au bout du lit. –mais j'y pense, comment ça se fait qu'on dormait. On n'était pas à Lawrence quand …

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase car les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. La maison en feu, l'esprit de sa mère qui se sacrifie pour rien, le démon qui continu de rôder dans la maison, l'incendie. Lui qui tente d'aller détruire lui-même le démon pensant que le feu n'y parviendrait pas, son frère qui le retient comme il peut, tous les deux qui finissent au sol, une femme qui crie, le manque d'air … et puis plus rien jusqu'à son réveil, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Voyant le malaise de son frère, Dean se lève à son tour s'attendant à se faire engueuler par son cadet de l'avoir empêché d'aller se faire tuer dans cette maison. Bien que cela ne soit pas sa faute, c'était à lui de faire attention à Sam donc, s'il l'engueulait, il ne lui en voudrait pas sachant que Sam ne penserait pas une once de ce qu'il dirait.

-je suis désolé. Dit Sam tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux sans pour autant regarder son frère.

Frère qui d'ailleurs, tombe des nues. Tellement surpris qu'il est, il est obligé de se rassoir sur le lit.

-attends euh…quoi ?

-je suis désolé, je me suis comporté comme un idiot, comme un débutant et je nous ai mis en danger tous les deux. Si tu n'avais pas été là, bien que je ne me souvienne pas de tout exactement, je serais sûrement mort ou gravement blessé à l'heure qu'il est. Si j'étais parvenu à entrer dans la maison en flamme en tout cas ... Je suis vraiment désolé.

Dean est bouche-bée, son petit-frère qui lui fait des aveux complets. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui le surprend le plus, c'est que lui-même, malgré le danger auquel ils ont étés exposé, il ne parvient pas à lui garder rancœur. Bien au contraire, savoir que Sam est là, qu'il était même dans ses bras quelques temps plus tôt, était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour être heureux. Décidé, il se lève pour s'approcher de son frère. Il sait que Sam attend de se faire réprimander mais quelle n'est pas sa surprise quand son grand-frère le prend dans ses bras.

-je sais que t'es désolé Sam et je sais que je devrais t'en vouloir d'avoir agi comme le dernier des idiots. Mais tu vois, le fait de savoir que tu es là, maintenant, entre mes bras, me rassure du fait que j'ai bien fait mon boulot de grand frère. C'était bête même carrément stupide de vouloir retourner dans la maison mais en même temps, comment t'en vouloir quand j'avais la même rage que toi à l'intérieur de moi. Je me suis contenu contrairement à toi, mais, si je décidais de t'en vouloir, comment est-ce que tu ferais pour comprendre ton erreur et ne plus jamais recommencer ? Je ne t'en veux pas mais je suis tout de même en colère, à la fois contre toi pour ton comportement mais aussi, contre moi parce que je n'ai pas su t'apprendre à réagir comme il le faut en toutes circonstances.

-t'y es pour rien Dean arrête, pour le coup, je suis le seul responsable et tu le sais très bien. Dit Sam tout en resserrant ses bras autour du corps de son frère auquel il a répondu au câlin.

-non tu n'es pas le seul responsable même si tu tentes de t'en convaincre. Nous sommes fautifs tous les deux aussi, on va se faire une promesse ok ? Je vais t'apprendre à contrôler tes émotions et tes sentiments, et en échange, toi tu me le diras dès que quelque chose ne va pas et que tu sens que tu vas perdre le contrôle, ok ?

-euh…ok.

-bien. Dit Dean en caressant la base de la nuque de Sam du bout des doigts.

Tous les deux restent ainsi une voire deux minutes avant de se séparer pour se préparer à sortir. Sam enfile chaussures et veste tandis que Dean sort de la pièce pour aller vers la voiture en attrapant sa veste au passage. Une fois la porte fermée, les deux comparses de toujours se rendent dans le fast-food pas très loin du motel.

-ah bon sang, ce que ça fait du bien de manger un bon cheeseburger avec une bonne paire de frites, le tout accompagné d'une bonne bière bien entendu. Sourit Dean devant le plateau surchargé qui se présente devant lui, en se frottant les mains.

-je ne saurais définitivement jamais où est-ce que tu vas aller mettre tout ça dans ce petit corps qu'est le tien. Rit Sam tandis que son plateau ne comportait qu'une salade et une bière.

-cherche pas à savoir p'tite tête. Rit doucement Dean en tapotant le dessus du crâne de Sam avant de se remettre à sa place. N'empêche, t'aurais pu prendre au moins un hamburger avec ta salade.

-Dean…

-oui je sais, j'ai promis de rien dire mais n'empêche. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tenir toute la journée avec juste ça dans le ventre. Impossible pour moi en tout cas.

-tu m'étonnes, t'es tellement habitué à manger toutes ces cochonneries que je suis sûr que tu ne sais même plus quel goût peut avoir une salade. Rit Sam en piquant une frite sur le plateau de son frère pour rapidement la mettre dans sa bouche.

-Hé ! Mes frites ! Si t'en voulais, fallait en prendre vieux ?! Dit Dean consterné par le comportement de son frère qui continu de lui sourire comme une andouille (d'après lui en tout cas). Dans ce cas …

-Hé ! Ma salade ?!

-ben quoi, dit Dean en enfournant la fourchette de salade qu'il a piqué dans l'assiette de son petit-frère. Tu me demandais si je me souvenais du goût que pouvais bien avoir ce truc vert…

-c'est de la laitue.

-ouais bref, et ben, comme j'étais pas sûr, fallait que je vérifie … ce que je viens de faire, finit Dean en avalant le tout avec une moue dégoutée. Beurk ! Je comprends pourquoi j'en mange plus, c'est vraiment dégueulasse. Je préfère de loin mes frites et mon cheeseburger.

-tu ne sais plus ce qui est bon pour ta santé. Rit Sam en prenant une fourchette de salade couverte de vinaigrette.

-oh si, je sais très bien ce qui est bon pour ma santé … c'est d'aller me mater un bon film à la téloche avec une bonne bière dans une main et toi dans mes bras pour être comblé. Rit Dean face aux soudaines rougeurs des joues de Sam qui baisse aussitôt la tête, mort de honte. –roh…aller, panique pas, je l'ai pas dit assez fort pour que toi seul l'entende.

Malgré sa gêne, Sam relève la tête pour faire un tour des yeux du restaurant. Personne ne se préoccupait d'eux apparemment, ils n'avaient rien entendu. Non pas qu'il soit gêné par ce que son frère avait dit mais il n'était pas encore habitué à ce genre de tendresse venant de sa part. Finalement rassuré, il fait de nouveau face à Dean à qui il sourit. Ce dernier lui rend son sourire et Sam en profite pour lui piquer une autre paire de frite mais bizarrement cette fois-ci, son frère le laisse faire et continu de lui sourire. Pour lui faire plaisir, Sam commande un hamburger qu'il avale en trois bouchées à peine sous un petit cri de joie de son frère qui dit « gagné ! ».

…...


	2. Chapter 2

_Pour cette deuxième (et peut-être dernière) partie de l'histoire, je me suis basée sur la fin de l'épisode 10 de la saison 1 que j'ai également retapé à ma sauce. Je ne change rien concernant ce qui s'est passé dans l'asile ni les paroles échangés entre le Sam sous l'influence du docteur psychopathe et de Dean blessé au gros sel. Par contre, je change légèrement la fin, au moment où Sam s'excuse de ce qu'il se souvient avoir dit. Dans ma version, Dean ne lui a pas vraiment pardonné ce qu'il a dit (dont j'ai également chamboulé un tiot peu les paroles). Cette partie ne prend pas en compte l'appel téléphonique de leur père à la fin de l'épisode. Donc, pour vous situer un 'tit peu quand même, là ça commence dans la voiture, sur le chemin de retour au motel._

_Voili, voilou, sur ce … bonne lecture ! ^^_

….

Sam se triturait les mains à force de penser et de repenser à ce qu'il avait dit à son frère dans l'hôpital hanté. Il revoyait sans cesse la scène d'un point de vue extérieur n'étant pas réellement maître de ses actes à ce moment-là. Au travers du pare-brise de l'Impala de son frère dans laquelle tous deux étaient assis pour rentrer au motel, le jeune homme pouvait voir la route allant toujours tout droit sous les pneus de la voiture, ainsi que les arbres en bordures de celle-ci qui donnaient un aspect à la fois reposant en plein jour mais plutôt flippant quand la nuit devait tomber. Il se permit un rapide coup d'œil vers son frère, si rapide qu'il le vit à peine mais il avait eu ce qu'il voulait malgré tout. Dean regardait la route, droit devant lui, tout en conduisant comme d'habitude. Même s'il disait ne pas lui en tenir rigueur, Sam savait qu'il mentait. Il l'avait vu dans son regard, cette once de malaise quand il le regardait, comme si malgré toutes ses mauvaises paroles, il avait dit quelque chose de vrai. Sam fit de nouveau tomber son regard sur ses mains tandis qu'il ruminait ses sombres pensées.

De son côté, Dean avait bien évidemment remarqué le manège de son frère sur le siège passager. Même s'il conduisait, cela ne l'empêcher pas de jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps. Il avait vu son cadet regarder ses mains, puis le pare-brise, puis lui avant de regarder de nouveau ses mains, le visage contrit. Oui, c'était vrai, même s'il lui avait dit le contraire, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir un peu à son frère pour toutes ces paroles blessantes même si, en temps normal et n'étant pas sous l'influence d'un docteur fou allié, Sam ne lui aurait jamais dit de telles choses ou en tout cas pas comme ça, pas cracher au visage comme la pire des pestes. Mais malgré tout, Dean savait que les paroles de son frère, même douloureuse à entendre, avaient tout de même une part de vérité. En effet, peut-être pas la partie sur le fait qu'il était nul et pitoyable … mais plutôt la partie où il parle de leur père. Et oui, Dean Winchester idolâtre son père … enfin tant que ce qu'il dit ou fait ne concerne en rien Sam bien entendu. Mais Dean est ainsi, il a été élevé comme ça, il sait que sa famille est importante mais … maintenant, il commence à douter. Non pas sur l'importance de sa famille qui gardera toujours une place primordiale dans tout son être. Non, il commence à douter sur la personne qu'il aime le plus… bien sûr, son père l'a élevé à la dure et il l'a toujours vu comme son héro depuis qu'il était tout gamin mais maintenant … hein, maintenant qu'il a avoué à Sam ce qu'il ressentait, que tous les deux se sont avoués leur réciprocité amoureuse et qu'ils s'aiment vraiment comme il l'avait toujours voulu même en sachant que cela ne rentrait pas dans les normes de la société. Qui suivrait-il en cas de problème ? Irait-il avec son père pour continuer la chasse avec lui sans pour autant oublié Sam bien sûr? Ou bien, partirait-il avec Sam pour que tous les deux puissent vivre pleinement leur amour tout en continuant la chasse ? Il doute, et une migraine commence à pointer le bout de son nez. Il risque un regard vers son frère, toujours pareil à triturer ses mains sans les lâcher du regard. Dean sait que son frère sait qu'il ne lui a pas vraiment pardonné, et Dean sait aussi que son petit frère se repasse la scène dans la tête même s'il la connait par cœur, mais il ne peut rien faire pour lui, lui-même tente de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

….

Plus tard, une fois arrivés devant leur chambre de motel. Dean coupe le moteur et sort de la voiture après un dernier coup d'œil à son frère. Il prend ensuite son sac sur la banquette arrière avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Sam n'a toujours pas bougé, il reste assis dans la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et sorte de ses pensées. Il finit par sortir, referme la portière mais reste appuyé contre la voiture, replongeant de nouveau dans ses pensées tout en sortant un paquet de cigarette de sa poche. Il l'avait trouvé dans l'ancien asile pendant que lui et son frère ramassaient leurs armes pour rentrer. Sûrement qu'il appartenait à un des deux idiots qu'ils avaient aidé à ce moment-là. Bah … qu'importe, il a déjà fumé à la fac même s'il avait mis du temps à apprendre, c'était un de ses camarades de classes qui lui avait enseigné quand Sam avait eu un coup de blues en repensant à son frère laissé derrière. Depuis Sam ne fumait que très rarement, et d'ailleurs, il avait arrêté quand il avait rencontré Jessica mais bon, maintenant, elle n'est plus là, son père a disparu et son frère lui en veut… il en a bien mérité une au moins avec tout ce qui lui arrive.

Ne se faisant pas prier, il sort une des cigarettes du paquet ainsi que le briquet qui se trouve à l'intérieur du paquet, un truc pour ne jamais l'oublier avec soi pense Sam quand lui-même faisait la même chose, tête en l'air qu'il était à ses débuts à la fac. Il a la cigarette en bouche et l'allume, il tire une première taffe qu'il inspire profondément avant d'expirer la fumée grise. C'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. Il range le paquet dans sa poche tout en ruminant ses pensées tumultueuses sans savoir que son frère l'observait depuis la fenêtre de la chambre.

En effet, après être entré dans la pièce, Dean s'était attendu à ce que son frère le suive quelques secondes après lui. Mais non… ne le voyant pas rentrer, il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il est passé devant la fenêtre où il a vu Sam s'adossé contre l'Impala avant de se mouvoir quelque peu jusqu'à ce qu'une fumée familière ne s'élève au-dessus de la tête de son frère. Il fumait, son petit-frère fumait ! Depuis quand ? Ça il n'en avait aucune idée mais il est sûr et certain de ne pas l'avoir vu fumer avant et ne se souvient pas non plus que son frère ou même lui, aient acheté des cigarettes récemment. Il avait arrêté de fumer depuis pas mal d'année maintenant mais Sam, où avait-il bien pu commencer ? Dean ne savait pas quoi faire … il voulait sortir pour enlever la cigarette de la bouche de son frère pour ensuite l'écraser au sol mais en même temps, il se doutait du pourquoi Sam fumait … c'était sûrement lui le pourquoi.

Le jeune homme était partagé quant à ce qu'il devait faire mais une autre volute de fumée grise achève de le convaincre et il sort aussitôt. Son frère l'avait sûrement entendu (faut dire aussi que Dean avait fortement claqué la porte en sortant le faisant sursauter) puisqu'il s'éloignait aussitôt de la voiture en marchant sans pour autant arrêter de fumer ou de le lui jeter un regard.

-Hé ! Appelle Dean mais son frère s'éloigne toujours. Sam … Sam arrêtes-toi, s'il te plait.

Toujours pas de réponse et en plus, étant donné qu'il avait de plus grande jambe que lui, Sam s'était déjà pas mal éloigné, il avait presque atteint la sortie du motel quand Dean parvient à le rattraper en courant un peu.

-Hé Sam. Dit-il en attrapant son petit-frère par le bras.

Son petit frère le regarde mais brièvement avant de rabaisser la tête et de prendre une nouvelle taffe. Dean lui retire sa cigarette avant que celle-ci n'atteigne sa bouche pour la jeter par terre et l'écraser du bout du pied. –donne-moi ton paquet Sam.

Pas de mouvement de la part du plus jeune qui refuse toujours de le regarder. Dean sait qu'il ne parviendra à rien comme ça car il sait son frère aussi buté que son père, c'est d'ailleurs le seul trait de caractère qu'ils ont en commun tous les deux. Soufflant un bon coup, il tente une nouvelle approche.

-écoute Sam, je sais à quoi tu penses, moi aussi je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Mais ce n'est pas en te tuant à petit feu que les choses vont s'arranger. Aussi, je vais faire un très gros effort là-dessus… Dit Dean sachant pertinemment que la suite des événements n'allait pas beaucoup lui plaire… et je vais te demander de venir avec moi, on sera mieux à l'intérieur pour parler ok ?

Il n'obtient pas de réponse à proprement parler de son frère, et il n'en attendait pas vraiment, mais le fait que son frère fasse demi-tour vers la porte de leur chambre l'assure qu'il est parvenu à ses fins. Mais maintenant, il doit se préparer, la suite des événements va laisser place aux sentiments et même s'il s'est juré de faire des efforts de ce côté-là pour Sam, il n'aime toujours pas ça… mais bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Et c'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'il marche lui aussi vers la chambre de motel.

-écoute Sam, je sais que tu penses que je t'en veux pour ce que tu m'as dit dans l'asile et… tu n'as pas complètement tort mais pas complètement raison non plus. Dit Dean tandis qu'il vient s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère sur le lit double.

En entrant dans la chambre, c'est là qu'il avait trouvé Sam qui s'amusait de nouveau à se triturer les mains. Voyant que ce n'était pas lui qui allait commencer à taper causette, le grand-frère a vite compris qu'il allait devoir plonger le premier pour donner confiance au plus jeune.

-qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Demande Sam d'une voix basse et enrouée suite au passage de la cigarette.

-_Une première phrase, incroyable ! Bon c'est une question mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. _J'en sais que je suis ton grand-frère et que j'ai eu 22 ans moi aussi, tête de nœud. Rit Dean pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère … sans que cela ne fonctionne bien entendu. –écoute, je sais que tu n'étais pas totalement maître de tes émotions là-bas puisque le docteur a tenté de faire pareil avec moi mais il n'a pas eu le temps, le bougre, je suis parvenu à brûler son corps.

Toujours pas de réaction de la part de son frère hors mis un léger sursaut quant à sa mésaventure avec le docteur aliéné. Au moins, il s'inquiète toujours pour lui, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

-écoute, je sais ce que tu as ressenti et je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Seulement, je sais aussi que tout ce que tu as dit, même si ce n'était pas vraiment toi qui parlait, tu le pensais au plus profond de toi. Je sais bien qu'en temps normal, tu n'en aurais jamais rien dit à qui que ce soit ou alors, pas de cette manière-là ou avec ces mots-là mais … et tu n'y peux plus rien maintenant, les choses que tu retenais au plus profond de toi ont été dites, et je ne peux pas te mentir à ce sujet, oui … tout ce que tu m'as dit m'a blessé. Encore, la partie où tu me traites de nul ou de pitoyable, je m'en fous, je saurais me venger en temps voulu. (Petit sourire en coin de la part de son frère avant de vite faner). Mais le passage concernant papa m'a vraiment fait du mal. Je t'en veux oui … mais de me l'avoir dit seulement, pas de l'avoir pensé. Parce que, autant arrêter de se voiler la face, dans le fond, tu as raison. Je suis avec papa depuis que tu nous as laissé tomber pour aller à la fac et… (Crissement d'épaules du cadet) …quoi ?! C'est vrai, tu nous as laissé tomber pour aller à la fac mais, maintenant c'est du passé alors on s'en fiche et …

-non. Non Dean, on ne s'en fout pas parce que c'est du passé … on s'en fout parce que tu veux oublier cette période de ta vie mais moi, moi je ne veux pas oublier. Je veux me rappeler de chaque choix que j'ai fait et de chaque conséquence que cela à engendrer. Je veux vivre de mes bons choix comme des mes erreurs, même si je cherche encore les bons choix que j'ai bien pu faire dans c'te vie de merde qu'est la mienne. Dit Sam après s'être levé du lit pour commencer à tourner en rond dans la pièce, devant le lit.

-mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-de quoi est-ce que je parle ?! Non mais tu te fous de moi ! crie Sam avant de se remettre à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Dean, te souviens-tu du pourquoi de mon départ pour la fac ?

-ben oui, tu ne voulais pas être chasseur et tu ne voulais pas suivre papa dans ses « délires de vengeances » comme tu disais. Dit Dean en insistant bien sur les derniers mots en faisant des guillemets dans les airs avec ses doigts.

-en effet, il y avait de cela mais tu n'as pas toutes les cartes en main là, il te manque la plus essentielle Dean. Rumine Sam sans arrêter de marcher sous le regard totalement incompris de son frère ainé. –bien que cela fasse partie de mes raisons d'aller à la fac pour suivre des études et tenter d'avoir une vie normale avec … avec Jess, il n'y avait pas que cela et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la raison la plus importante.

-mais alors quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'es parti comme ça, par plaisir ?!

-oh non alors, je ne suis absolument pas parti par plaisir, comme tu dis. Si je suis parti c'est parce que, chaque matin en me levant, je ne supportais plus mon reflet dans le miroir. Je me sentais mal dans ma peau et j'avais sans cesse l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal … d'être un pariât dans la famille que toi, papa et moi formions. Je ne pouvais plus piffrer mon propre reflet tellement je me dégoutais de penser de telles choses alors que tu étais là.

-mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles enfin ? De la chasse ?

-ARRÊTES UN PEU AVEC TA PUT*** DE CHASSE ! Crie Sam avant de tenter de se calmer. –je ne te parle pas de ça … je te parle de … de toi.

-de moi ?! Comment ça ? demande Dean qui a peur de commencer à comprendre les vraies motivations de son frère quant à son départ.

-oui de toi, s'exaspère Sam devant le peu de jugeote dont pouvais faire preuve son frère. –depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre ce que c'est que d'aimer, je suis amoureux de toi. Mais bien entendu, étant donné que je ne suis pas des plus stupides, je me suis rapidement rendu compte que toi et moi, c'était une équation sans solution possible. Tous les deux, ça n'aurait jamais marché parce que tu étais mon frère ! Je t'en ai beaucoup voulu au début de n'être que mon frère, même si je continuais de t'admirer pour tout le soin et l'amour que tu m'apportais par rapport à papa, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'imaginer des scénarios où toi et moi on aurait pu être ensemble parce que tu n'étais pas mon frère. Mais, au fur et à mesure, je m'en suis énormément voulu d'avoir pensé ça. Tu étais et restais malgré tout mon frère, celui qui m'aimait le plus même si ça restait au niveau familial. Tu m'as toujours protégé de tous les dangers. Tu faisais ton maximum pour que je ne manque jamais de rien. Tu étais le seul à me comprendre surtout pendant ma crise d'adolescence, tu me comprenais mieux que papa alors que c'est lui qui aurait dû m'épauler et me guider mais non, c'était toi. Et en ressassant sans arrêt tout ce que tu faisais pour moi, je m'en suis voulu d'avoir ne serait-ce espérer que tu ne sois pas mon frère, je m'étais alors montré des plus égoïstes. Aussi, depuis ce jour, je me suis toujours tût là-dessus, je m'en voulais et je ne voulais absolument pas que tu le saches, alors je me suis renfermé le temps de trouver un moyen pour arrêter de penser à tout ça. Finalement, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il fallait que je m'éloigne de toi quelques temps voir même un long moment pour que je puisse faire un tri dans mes pensées mais surtout, pour être sûr de te laisser ta liberté sans jamais te dire le pourquoi de mon mal-être sinon, à jamais je t'aurais emprisonné à moi. …Tu me diras, si je te l'avais dit, j'étais sûr que tu m'aurais aussitôt rejeté et qu'il m'aurait ainsi été plus facile de m'éloigner de toi et de papa mais j'ai vite rejeté l'idée en t'imaginant devoir vivre avec mon aveu sur la conscience … et je ne le voulais pas. Aussi, je suis parti pour la fac, le seul endroit au monde où je sentais que je reprenais doucement mais sûrement le contrôle de moi-même. J'ai mis pas mal de temps à me décider mais j'y suis parvenu et depuis, je vivais avec l'impression de t'avoir perdu à jamais mais qu'au moins, tu continuais d'être libre comme l'air et du sentiment que je t'avais enfin débarrassé du poids mort que j'étais à être toujours dans tes pattes et… _Splak !_

Sam n'avait pu finir sa phrase, son frère venait de lui foutre une gifle monumentale. Le genre très bruyante sur le coup, d'abord pas douloureuse avant de rapidement se rappeler à vous pour que vous massiez votre joue désormais rouge avec votre main dans un mouvement aussi fluide que possible malgré les tremblements qui vous parcourent. Puis d'être pris dans les bras de celui qui vient de vous gifler et qui vous sert de toutes ses forces contre lui.

-put*** mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être con Samuel Winchester. Mais alors con … comme ce n'est pas permis. Dean ne pleurait pas mais on pouvait entendre toutes ses émotions transparaître dans le son de sa voix tandis que Sam ne pouvait retenir ses larmes alors qu'il enlaçait à son tour son frère. –je savais très bien ce que tu ressentais pour moi à l'époque et je me suis tût pour les mêmes raisons que toi, parce que je pensais que c'était mal. Pourquoi tu crois que je couchais avec autant de filles sans pour autant avoir de relation fixe … uniquement parce qu'à chaque fois, ton souvenir me revenait en pleine face comme un coup de poing dans la gueule. Jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'ai aimé quelqu'un d'autre comme je t'ai aimé toi, comme un grand frère bien entendu mais aussi, comme celui avec qui j'espérais que tu finirais tes jours. Mais je savais, tout comme toi, que ce genre d'amour entre nous étais mal vu et même interdit. D'ailleurs, le regard que me jetait papa à chaque fois que j'avais le malheur de faire quelque chose de trop avec toi me le rappelait chaque put*** de jours. Aussi, je n'ai rien fait pensant que, le jour où tu déciderais de tout m'avouer, toi et moi nous partirions quitte à laisser papa en plan. J'étais prêt à abandonner mon héros de toujours pour mon amour de toujours, si ça ce n'était pas équitable… rit Dean en resserrant son étreinte quand les pleures de son frère lui parviennent. –mais ce jour-là n'est jamais venu, à la place, tu nous as quitté et tu es parti pour ta faculté de droit, après m'avoir regardé une dernière fois. Ce jour-là, mon cœur a été brisé en mille morceaux impossibles à recoller si tu ne revenais pas mais tu n'es pas revenu. Je voulais te courir après mais papa m'en a empêché, ne comprenant pas ton soudain besoin de liberté et pensant que tu nous abandonnais, il n'a pas jugé nécessaire d'en savoir plus … et crois-moi, je lui en veux toujours pour ça parce que peut-être, si je t'avais rattrapé et que nous aurions discutés … nous aurions pu mettre les choses à plat et faire ce que j'avais dit … partir et on n'aurais pas gâché ces deux années en pensant que c'était la faute de l'autre …

-je n'ai jamais … jamais pensé que c'était de ta fau… faute, Dean … jamais. Dit Sam en pleurant de plus belle sur l'épaule de son frère.

-peu importe, moi je pensais que c'était de ta faute tout ce qui se passait parce que je ne voulais pas m'avouer que j'avais ma part de responsabilité dans tout ce foutu merdier ! Crie Dean en serrant encore plus fortement Sam au risque de l'étouffer. Et maintenant, voilà qu'on a besoin d'un docteur psychopathe aliéné fantôme pour enfin se dire la vérité en face… fait chier … maintenant je sais plus si je dois le détester ou bien le remercier ce fils de p*** ! Quoi qu'il en soit, oui je t'en veux de m'avoir tout balancé sans tact dans la gueule mais je ne t'en veux pas de l'avoir pensé parce que … malgré tout le bien que je peux penser de papa … tu as parfaitement raison quant à mon comportement envers lui mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour tenter de t'oublier … me jeter tête la première dans tout ce qu'il me disait. Mais maintenant, tout ça c'est fini. Pour moi, c'est du passé depuis que je t'ai embrassé dans cette put*** d'église, il y a un mois environ et depuis, je sais quelle décision je devrais prendre si on finit par retrouver papa … il est assez grand pour se démerder tout seul … mais jamais plus je ne te laisserais tomber Sammy, plus jamais … j'ai déjà perdu deux ans sans compter nos jeunes années … et je ne veux décidément pas en perdre plus sachant toutes celles qu'il nous reste pour nous aimer comme on le veut Sammy, je t'aime et on ne pourra plus rien y changer…

Dean avait fini sa phrase à la limite du chuchotement tandis qu'il déposait lentement son frère sur le matelas et qu'il s'était allongé sur lui pour finalement l'embrasser à la fin de sa tirade. Un long baiser brutal mais qui montre bien le manque qu'ils éprouvent l'un envers l'autre. Ils respirent difficilement mais se refusent à se lâcher de peur de se perdre à nouveau même si cela n'arrivera plus désormais. A bout de souffle, ils finissent tout de même par se séparer à contre cœur tandis que Dean descendait dans le cou de Sam pour l'embrasser encore et toujours. Ce dernier tentant toujours de reprendre une respiration moins laborieuse. Les mains du grand frère se baladaient sur son corps, et à qui l'ainé parvient à retirer la veste et la chemise en trop qu'il a sur lui pour le laisser en t-shirt. Celles de Sam sont tremblantes, à la fois à cause de l'émotion, des paroles échangées plus tôt mais aussi de la peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que l'enivrement de la situation ne le prenne également aux tripes et qu'il ne se saisisse du t-shirt de son frère pour le lui enlever, avant de souligner les formes de ses muscles du bout des doigts. Dean, de son côté, n'étais pas en reste. Il avait profité de l'action de Sam pour lui retirer aussi son t-shirt et admirer le torse désormais nu qui s'offrait à lui et dont il redessinait également les courbes de ses doigts experts … il n'était pas sorti avec autant de filles pour rien au moins … Les deux avaient tellement rêvé du corps de l'autre sous ses caresses que le fait de pouvoir le découvrir dès maintenant leur procurait une satisfaction des plus grande mais surtout un plaisir partagé.

La découverte se fait lente afin de profiter du moment et de permettre aux quatre mains de retenir par cœur le cheminement qui se fait sous leurs doigts. La peau de Sam est un peu froide malgré la chaleur qui règne entre les deux individus et trop pâle à son goût sachant que lui avait un teint plutôt bronzé … mais ce n'est pas important pour le moment, la douceur de sa peau et tout ce qu'il retient tandis que ses mains s'aventurent plus bas sur le ventre du plus jeune. Ce dernier était fasciné par le corps de son grand frère, après toutes ces années à rêver de cet instant … voilà qu'il devenait réel et encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. La peau de Dean est chaude comme la braise et bronzé, ce qui les différencie tous les deux mais qu'importe … elle est un peu rugueuse mais pas assez pour permettre à la douceur de se montrer entre les stries de ses empreintes de doigts. Il aime caressait ce corps qui lui appartient désormais … comme le sien appartient à Dean d'ailleurs … mais quand ce dernier s'aventure jusqu'à son pantalon, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir un sursaut que son grand frère calme à coups de caresse sur ses hanches et de douces paroles au creux de son oreille qu'il mordille aisément … amenant quelques gémissements de plaisir à sortir de la bouche de Sam qui commence à avoir chaud … encore plus qu'au début en tout cas.

Et voilà … son pantalon est parti rejoindre leurs vêtements par terre, au pied du lit dont les couvertures avaient étés jetées au sol pour plus de praticité. Il se retrouvait désormais en boxer. Bien qu'il ne soit pas inculte au niveau de comment ça va se passer … ayant eu Jessica avant ça et qu'ils n'étaient pas restés sans rien faire … mais ça allait être sa première fois avec un garçon et pas n'importe lequel … son frère … Dean … celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout depuis qu'il connaissait la signification du mot aimer. Cette simple pensée suffit à le faire rougir comme une fille avant qu'il ne prenne un oreiller pour se planquer la tête en dessous… avant d'être rejoins par Dean qui, puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à enlever l'oreiller du visage de son frère, avait tout simplement décidé de le rejoindre en dessous, non sans un sourire.

-laisse-moi te regarder Sam … même tout rouge, tu es magnifique. Lui susurre Dean à l'oreille ce qui lui donne des frissons et finit par lui faire lâcher l'oreiller qui retombe mollement à côté de sa tête tandis que les mains de Dean prenaient cette dernière entre elles pour que les deux bouches se retrouvent à nouveau pour échanger un nouveau baiser … mais cette fois, encore plus passionné mais aussi plus doux, plus sensuel.

Tandis qu'il dévore la bouche de son petit frère à pleine dents … Dean laisse retomber ses mains sur les hanches tandis que celles de Sam se trouvent désormais autour de son cou. Il attrape l'élastique de son boxer et tire légèrement dessus, juste assez pour montrer à Sam qu'il est de trop désormais et que cela ne le dérangeait pas de l'en débarrasser. Comprenant la demande, Sam relève assez le bassin pour que le boxer finisse comme ses autres vêtements … par terre, oubliés de tous. Une fois complètement nu, Dean quitte les lèvres de son frère pour l'admirer tandis que ce dernier ne cesse de rougir et de détourner le regard … comprenant l'urgence de la situation, il entame l'ouverture de son propre pantalon que son frère finit de lui retirer, le boxer non loin derrière … ils sont désormais nus tous les deux et n'ont de cesse de se caresser mutuellement … ne voulant oublier aucune parcelle de peau sur leur passage.

La chaleur monte de plus en plus entre les deux personnages sur ce lit d'une chambre d'un motel oublié de tous. L'ambiance est à la délicatesse mais le besoin de posséder l'autre se fait de plus en plus ressentir … aussi, Sam inverse subitement leur position tandis qu'il embrassait son frère. Il quitte les lèvres chaudes aux goûts un peu amère et sucrée pour descendre lentement jusqu'au bas ventre de celui à qui elles appartiennent, pour se retrouver devant l'objet de tous ses fantasmes et de ses rêves les plus fous qu'il n'a jamais cessé de faire malgré tout. Il laisse tout d'abord ses mains découvrir l'environnement sous les gémissements de son frère qui ne le lâche pas des yeux. Puis il y dépose un premier baiser pour finalement laisser sa langue découvrir à son tour chaque parcelle de cet endroit … avant de finalement prendre le tout en bouche et de commencer à se mouvoir sous les cris et les gémissements plus puissants de son frère qui a rejeté la tête en arrière pour mieux apprécier le cadeau que lui offre son cadet. Les mouvements de Sam sont d'abord lents, le temps de prendre ses marques puis s'intensifient, empêchant Dean de retenir des gémissements encore plus important, bruyamment parlant, tandis qu'il tenait le drap de lit des deux mains, à la limite de l'arracher tellement c'était bon … jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille sublimité. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Dean finit par se libérer, Sam goûte à son frère en finissant par se lécher les lèvres avec un petit sourire en coin, montrant sa satisfaction à avoir poussé son frère à bout.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs, ne se fait pas attendre et se redresse en position assise pour aller cueillir les lèvres de son frère afin de l'embrasser … de le remercier pour ce cadeau avant de retomber sur le lit, Sam sur lui, puis d'inverser une fois de plus les positions.

-laisse-moi prendre les commandes maintenant … chuchote Dean tandis qu'il présente trois doigts à Sam qui y passe un coup de langue avant de les prendre en bouche pour finalement les relâcher. Dean l'embrasse dans le cou tandis que sa main descend dans sa zone intime, cherche l'entrée … et entre, un doigt à la fois, dans son intimité. Aussitôt la douleur afflue vers Sam qui se tend involontairement sous l'intrusion mais Dean capture rapidement ses lèvres pour détourner son attention. Une fois habitué à l'intrusion, Sam se relâche jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième doigt ne vienne le taquiner et il se cambre de nouveau, laissant une larme perlait au coin de ses yeux. Dean vient aussitôt cueillir les demoiselles sur chaque œil avant de revenir sur les lèvres de leur propriétaire qui s'est de nouveau détendu. Au troisième, il ne sent presque plus rien, ou du moins pas assez pour avoir mal de nouveau. Maintenant, tous les trois jouent ensemble à l'intérieur de son être tandis que ses lèvres sont de nouveau capturées par son frère, et auquel il répond avidement.

-tu es prêt ? lui demande doucement Dean tandis qu'il retire sa main de l'entre jambe de son petit frère sous les gémissements de ce dernier.

Pour toute réponse, Sam l'embrasse de nouveau tandis que le plus vieux se positionne entre les jambes de son frère, sa virilité à l'entrée de son intimité. Une fois que ses lèvres furent libres, il prend tout doucement possession du corps qui se trouve en-dessous de lui sous les gémissements de douleur de son propriétaire. Une fois complètement en lui, il se penche sur son frère pour l'embrasser pleinement afin de lui faire oublier la douleur de cette intrusion. Le plaisir s'insinue lentement en Sam et finit par atteindre son paroxysme au bout de quelques secondes à peine après le début de l'intrusion. Il donne un léger coup de bassin qui permet à Dean de commencer de langoureux vas et viens à l'intérieur de son frère.

La douleur fait finalement place au plaisir qui s'échappe par des gémissements plus ou moins puissants selon que Dean touchait ou pas sa prostate … ce qu'il parvenait à faire presque à chaque fois. Sam était aux anges et son frère également … tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais rêver en secret était en train de se réaliser à l'instant même. Et les cris de Sam ne faisait qu'augmenter le plaisir de Dean qui finit par prendre la virilité de son frère en main et de calquer ses mouvements dessus. Sam était à bout de souffle mais en même temps, il ne voulait surtout pas que cela s'arrête. Dean était dans le même état que lui mais lui non plus ne voulait pas que cela cesse. Il accélère ses coups de reins qui deviennent plus brutaux, limite bestiaux, arrachant à chaque passage, un cri de plaisir à Sam … qui finit par atteindre le 7e ciel en se déversant sur leurs torses. Ce simple contact avec la substance brûlante de son frère suffit à Dean pour jouir à son tour à l'intérieur de son cadet tandis que tous les deux criaient en même temps leur plaisir.

Reprenant son souffle, Dean s'extirpa du corps sous lui et vint s'allonger aux côtés de son frère qui peinait aussi à retrouver une respiration normale. Ils s'embrassent avant de se prendre dans les bras, Dean ramenant une couverture sur eux. Ils étaient fatigués, la journée avait été dure mais le plaisir qu'ils venaient tous les deux de ressentir les avait achevé aussi, il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour s'endormir, blottit l'un contre l'autre et de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

…

La matinée touchait presque à sa fin quand une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans la chambre des deux frères, profondément endormis dans leur lit. Etant le plus proche, Sam attrape le mobile, regarde le numéro qui ne lui dit rien et décroche …

-oui ? … Papa ?! dit Sam en se relevant d'un coup d'un seul, réveillant Dean par la même occasion.

Tous les deux se fixent tandis que Dean prend l'appel, leur père les envois sur une chasse, il les retrouvera sur place. Une fois raccroché, les deux hommes se fixent.

_Qu'allait-il se passer pour eux ? Leur père revient vers eux après avoir disparu depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, mais comment va-t-il réagir face à la nouvelle relation qu'entretiennent ses fils ? Personne ne le sait, pas même les principaux concernés mais ils ne peuvent pas rester là et se cacher, ils ont une chasse à accomplir et leur père à retrouver malgré tout. _

_Même s'ils ne savent pas ce que l'avenir leur réserve, ils foncent parce qu'ils sont comme ça, parce qu'ils foncent sur le chemin dont ils ne voient pas le bout, parce qu'ils sont à la fois courageux et complètement fou … bref, ce sont des Winchester._

….

Voili, voilou, c'est fini.

Il n'y aura pas d'autre chapitre, je vous le dis tout de suite pour ne pas vous laissez espérer (je ne suis pas vache à ce point tout de même). Pour moi, elle contient tout ce que je voulais écrire sur les frères Winchester … de mon point de vue plus que personnel d'ailleurs ^^'

En espérant que ça vous ait plu ….. à bientôt …..Ange Noir des Ténèbres RIP….^^'


End file.
